


only you (in my eyes)

by honeydewminho



Series: I can't stop loving you (i'm serious) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mornings, Soft Minsung, minsung - Freeform, post-sex, short but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: It were mornings like these that Minho wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Jisung.





	only you (in my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> back with that minsung fluff again!
> 
> title is from the lyrics of welcome to my playground by nct 127!!

Silence fills the sunlit room, the constant whirring of the electric fan and the chirping birds could only be heard. The slow, summer breeze comes in and out through the half-opened window. The sun shines brightly but, not in a way it was blindingly so. The white sheets on the bed are crumpled and are loosely wrapped around the sleeping couple, sheets fresh from the laundry and hair messy like a bird's nest.

 

Minho stirs slightly as the sun shines on his face, gentle and warm yet, distracting. He feels his arm go numb under the weight it has on. Blinking away the sleep on his eyes, he now focuses on slowly removing his numb arm where it was settled under his boyfriend's head. His heart swells in pride when he succeeds in moving his arm away and instead, lets the boy's head rest on the soft pillow without disturbing the said boy's rest.

 

Minho looks at the sleeping boy beside him, eyes closed and expression that could only be described as peaceful. He couldn't careless if Jisung's hair was a mess, or if he smelled like sweat and sex, he didn't care if the younger was literally drooling. To him, the younger was beautiful. His hair that was currenly a mess, his neck that are now painted with bites as a physically form of their love, his muscular yet, fragile body, his chubby cheeks and heart-shaped mouth; Minho loves every inch of it. Fondness swims inside his eyes, heart swelling in affection as he gazes upon the pout on the younger's lips.

 

He resists the urge to coo at the adorable boy, knowing that it will cause him to wake up and disturb his peaceful sleep. Minho drapes his arms around Jisung's waist softly, pulling the latter closer as softly as possible. He buries his nose unto the other boy's hair, sighing softly; feeling content in this very moment.

 

He presses a soft kiss on his head, smelling the younger's peach scented shampoo along the way. To his surprise, the younger presses even more into the older man's touch. Making a sound of content, Jisung inhales and exhales through his nose. He nuzzles his nose against the crook of Minho's neck, inhaling the older's scent. The younger boy hums contentedly against his neck that has a fair share amount of love bites.

 

Minho feels the younger trace along the marks on his neck, some red, some purple. "How come do you still smell so good after last night?" Jisung asks softly, breaking the silence between them. The older boy between the two feels the brunette softly nips at the marked skin. "Hmm, I don't know, Sungie." Minho replies as he softly rakes his fingers on the younger's hair, untangling the knots softly. Jisung puts soft, chaste kisses on the older's exposed skin. Minho closes his eyes as he continues to scrap the boy's scalp softly, just like how he does it to his cats.

 

"You're so beautiful, Min." Jisung says, breathing softly against the warm expanse of Minho's skin. "I should be the one saying that, baby." He replies as he smiles warmly at the boy, not caring if the sun keeps shining on his face. Suddenly. Jisung sits up, making the older boy startle slightly. The fluffy blanket falls off from the younger's shoulder, exposing his naked upper body. He looks at Minho dead in the eyes, expression serious yet, his eyes still holds the endearment and fondness.

 

"I'm serious, you're so beautiful. Inside and out, beautiful even when with those permanent scars." Jisung says, softly caressing the older's face. Minho knows that he probably looks gross right now. Hair all over the place, eyes and lips swollen from the events last night but, when Jisung looks at him like that. Like he looks like an Asia's top model, like he is the most beautiful person on earth, he feels so so beautiful.

 

Jisung hovers on top of the older, an intimate position. He slowly removes the blanket that covers his lower body. Minho hisses softly as the chilly, summer morning breeze meeting his warm skin. Jisung lowers himself to where he is almost laying down against his chest on the bed. He puts as soft kiss on the older's toned stomach, somewhere a slight scar that was once so clear but, now faded as time passed. He kisses the scar and grins at the older. "You're so beautiful even with an ugly scar." He gives the exposed skin another chaste kiss as he lowers himself down to the older's thighs.

 

"So, so, so, beautiful." He peppers the thick muscle in soft kisses. Minho makes a sound of contentment, smiling down lovingly at the younger. "I like it when your thighs flex when you dance." Jisung adds with a small chuckle as he kisses the muscle there softly. Then, after he's content with his work, he goes back up to eye-to-eye level with the older. He grins softly at him, proud of himself for making the older smile so soft like that.

 

He lowers himself down and tilts his head slightly, and captures the older's lips in a soft, loving kiss. They move their lips without much fervor unlike, last night. Jisung pulls away before anything gets heated. "So, so, so beautiful." He proceeds to press a soft kiss on the older's forehead then, down to his nose. "This cute little mole," He kisses it softly then, to his cheeks. Pecking each two times, earning a small giggle from the older. He pecks his chin too before he dives back in to kiss his lips.

 

Jisung lets the kiss get heated, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, Minho sits up and pushes the younger down gently so, that he is now the one who is on top. He rests his knees beside the younger's waist, caging him down as he kisses him fervently. Jisung circles his arms around the older's neck as he pulls him down to get as close as possible. Minho licks the younger's lower lip, asking for permission to which the latter happily obliges. Jisung opens his mouth slightly, letting the older's tongue enter. He lets the older wander around his mouth, not letting any nook and cranny to be left untouched.

 

Their tongues meet in a fierce battle, dancing to a rhythm they only know. They soon pull away to breathe because they are humans after all. But, without wasting any more time, they both dive back in and capturing each other's lips in another passionate lip locking.

 

They kiss for minutes, hours, Jisung doesn't really know nor does he really care. Time was endless when he was with Minho. He smiles softly against the other's lips.

 

"You're beautiful too, you know?" This time it was Minho speaking. They had stopped kissing and was now cuddling. Jisung hums in affirmation and nestles his head unto the other's warm chest. "I know, you told me too many times, Min." The said boy chuckles at this statement, chest moving up and down. He softly caresses the other's bare back, drawing circles on to the warm and soft skin.

 

"I love you," Minho just smiles even more, lips quirking up and eyes crinkling. He holds the younger tighter. "I love you too, Jisung."

 

It were mornings like these that made Minho want to wake up. It was Jisung that made him feel like this, like he was on top of the world.

 

"I could get used to this," Minho thinks as he slips away into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
